Selene
“That as the sister of the Doctor, as the aunt of the child, and a future mother of Danianne Rose, I am not going to let this pass. If you do not leave now, I can and will stop you.” -- Selene to the Master as he possesses Helena Tyler Selene is a companion of the eleventh incarnation of The Doctor. She is the long-lost sister of The Doctor, as well as the aunt of Helena Tyler. Currently four months pregnant with a baby girl who she plans to name "Danianne Rose", Selene has not spoken of the child's father, only referring to him as a great man and how he died three weeks before she encountered The Doctor and Helena. Information :Species: Time Lord :Place of Origin: Gallifrey Name :Selene is, contrary to popular belief, is an adopted name that the Time Lady took on as an attempt to fit in with the human race. Her real name is only known by the Doctor, who continues to refer to her as Selene, regardless. Age :Considering that Selene is the younger sister of the Doctor, she is about 850 years old. Personality :Selene has a fierce air about her, always ready to partake in a fight when others find it unnecessary. She is a being of high wit and intelligence, proven when she created special necklaces, later used to absorb The Master when he took control of Helena Tyler. Even with her short fuse and cleverness, Selene struggles with personal topics, notably that of the father of her future child. Despite this, she is a very compassionate aunt to Helena Tyler, and a decent sister to The Doctor. Appearance First Incarnation :Selene is a average-height pale woman with long, straight black hair. She has sky-blue eyes. Family Members Daughter: :Danianne Rose ~ Brother: :The Doctor ~ Niece: :Helena Tyler ~ Tree Social Relationships The Doctor :Selene adores her older brother, to put it simply. She would go into battle to protect him, if she believes she is right in doing so. However, she is never afraid to silence him when she feels he is getting out of hand. Though her wit rivals his, Selene had anxiously wondered over the course of 750 years if she would see her beloved sibling again, following the Time War. She was re-united with him after defeating an alien who had previously threatened Helena. Helena Tyler :There is absolutely no doubt that Selene loves her niece. She is overly willing to give up her life to save Helena's, as proven with the necklace event. Selene enjoys talking to her niece. Usually able to tell when something is wrong, Selene wants the best for her brother's daughter. Quotes :Coming Soon Trivia *Selene has been able to maintain her first incarnation for 850 years, though it is suspected she will be regenerating soon. *She is capable of having dreams that show what will occur in the future, though she is burdened with the inability to truly interpret them. Category:Starry's Character Category:Time Lady Category:From Gallifrey